


Sharing Potions in the Moonlight

by gr3asy_p1ss_l1zard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sirius Black, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr3asy_p1ss_l1zard/pseuds/gr3asy_p1ss_l1zard
Summary: The story of Remus and Sirius's journey through Hogwarts, and how their doomed relationship was born along the way.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Sharing Potions in the Moonlight

Remus was nervous to say the least. Sure, it was supposed to be an exciting occasion. The journey to a school where he would finally find his acceptance, his people, his place, and perhaps most importantly, his education. ... If he weren't a werewolf, that was. 

It had never really been that much of a problem at home. Sure, he was pale and sickly and scared (containing the rage of a werewolf and turning it on himself once a month would do that) but he had yet to be in a situation where he changed without his parents nearby to help. 

Hogwarts, being a boarding school, would change that. 

He stood blankly in the swirling mist, hesitating to board the train, the one that would seal his fate. His parents' hands had already disappeared from his shoulders, leaving only the swirling mist and vague warmth of the sunlight in their wake. He was alone, with nothing but the daunting prospect of Hogwarts ahead of him. No where to go but forwards.

He boarded the train in one swift (and hopefully graceful) step, his trunk clunking behind him, his sweater nearly catching on the handle. God, he thought, if he was this clumsy now, how would the robes that were customary for all students to wear, work? They would swirl behind him, billowing around his ankles and catching on every door and chair and step. He would trip so much. 

Just another thing to add to the list, he supposed. It could only get better from there. 

The length of the train was bustling with students, kids rushing around him on all sides, heedless of his inner turmoil. Finally, after pushing through the crowd as gently as possible, he found a train car that appeared to be empty and staggered inside. He had too little faith in the strength of his frail, 11 year old arms to put his trunk on the top storage rack, and instead dragged it to one of the seats, collapsing against the window with an unfair amount of exhaustion, given the early hour.

A few seconds after he finally got his eyes unfocused just right (ready to zone out for the long train ride ahead - it wasn't like he expected anyone to talk to him), two boys rushed in, loudly talking to each other. "No way man, your whole family is in Slytherin? I thought you were alright... " 

At this moment, one of the other two people in the car, previously unnoticed by Remus, spoke up. "I'd rather be in Slytherin than Griffindor. I bet that's where you expect to go." The speaker was a greasy little boy, even shorter than Remus's slouchy, thin framed, stature. He was next to someone with red hair who had yet to stand up and look around. Perhaps they didn't care. 

"Well where do you expect you'll be going, seeing as you've got neither brains nor brawn?" The taller boy, a bespectacled preteen with dark messy hair and perfectly round little glasses, shot back. 

The greasy short kid said nothing, instead sitting back down and whispering something to his companion. They both stood up, revealing a girl with swinging red hair, already dressed in her robes, and stormed out of the compartment. Or rather, the greasy boy stormed, dragging his female companion behind him with unnecessary force. 

The messy haired boy chuckled good naturally, hitting his partner on the shoulder and whispering something in his ear. Remus took stock of the other boy's appearance. He was roughly the same height as Glasses Boy, maybe a touch taller, with wavy, shoulder length hair. He stood with the unmistakable air of confidence, bordering on cockiness, arms lightly crossed in front of himself and chin tilted to one side arrogantly. 

"Oi you, beside the window. What's your name?" Although the greeting, if you could call it that, was not friendly in wording, it came across much warmer than their dismissal of the greasy boy just a few seconds earlier. Remus wasn't sure if he liked that. It was a little concerning, how they switched air so fast. 

"... Lupin. Remus Lupin." He was glad that, despite the dryness of his throat, there was no waver in his voice and his words came out clear. He had always kept his nerves on the inside before, but it was a toss up on whether or not it would be possible in such a new environment. Evidently, it was. 

"Nice. I'm Sirius, and you can call me Sirius because I'm not the biggest fan of my family or their name." He smiled grimly after this for a second, before brightening up and uncrossing his arms, letting them swing a little before moving to sit beside Remus. The way he leaned over and smiled almost excitedly was the first glimpse of how young he was, despite his swagger. "This here is my new pal, James Potter!" 

Remus nodded politely. "Nice to meet you." 

"Aww come on... not gonna give us a story or two? Nothing interesting to say? It's gotta be fate right, meeting on the train like this, happening to chose the same compartment. Let's go around, introduce ourselves. I bet you have a good story behind those little scars right there." And with that, Sirius poked Remus's now reddening face. He wanted to make friends but this guy was ... forward to say the least. 

He wasn't uncomfortable, exactly, just a little overwhelmed. 

"Oh, I just played a lot of rough games as a kid." His answering smile to Sirius's now blinding grin was a little wane. "It's nothing interesting, just a lot of running around outside." 

This only seemed to interest Sirius and James more. "Really??! I lived in London my whole life.... not much outside to run in. Big house though." Sirius looked a bit uncomfortable at the mention of his own childhood, the first waver in his confidence showing. 

"I'm from Godric's Hollow myself. Lots of woods to run in but nothing wild enough to get _those_ scars. You must have really liked rough housing as a kid." James grinned almost as wide as Sirius. Remus just nodded. 

Sirius tapped his shoulder, redirecting his attention with a fervor. "What house do you think you'll be in? I'm hoping for Gryffindor myself." 

Remus had actually thought about that particular question, rather than thinking of a conceivable lie about his face. "I think Ravenclaw. I'm kind of a nerd. Or the kids in my primary school thought so." He laughed sheepishly. It was true. When he wasn't running through the woods transformed, Remus was the kid curled up with a book, reading until his eyes dried out and began to water and his mother picked him up and threw him in bed. 

"Cool. James and I both want Gryffindor, in case you couldn't tell. Isn't that right, James?" Sirius turned towards his friend for a second.   
  


"Yep! Gryffidor, home of the courageous." James struck a bit of a pose, maybe a superhero type of thing, Remus wasn't sure. They did have Gryffindor energy, he supposed. There was a good chance they'd get what they wanted when the time came. 

A flurry of questions about trivial things like favorite colors, favorite books, best childhood stories, and parents (Sirius answered almost no questions for this category) later, the sky was darkening and the mountains that were said to surround Hogwarts were appearing out of the swampy mist. They had nearly arrived. 

It seemed that only a few seconds of pointed staring, waiting on tenterhooks for the sweeping architecture of the castle to appear, that the train was staggering to a stop in what Remus knew to be Hogsmeade Station. They had arrived.

A blonde boy breezed past him, and then the red head and her greasy friend from before, as Remus dragged his trunk along behind him, trailing after the much taller and more aggressive Sirius and James. They stepped onto the platform together, waiting for direction as other students began to move away. 

"FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE!" A gruff voice sounded over the platform, followed by a flurry of pushing as the hoard of 11 year olds separated from the general crowd. Finally, some direction. Remus followed James and Sirius through the crowd, trailing in the wake of their slight height advantage as they all made their way towards the tall man who had shouted. And his ... boats?

Boats. 

It seemed only a moment later that they had all loaded onto the boats, James on one side, Sirius and Remus pressed thigh to thigh on the other, and a weedy, dishwater blonde boy with very little chin and a slightly pudgy face sitting beside James. 

"I'm Peter." 

James and Sirius exchanged a glance. Remus just looked at the kid with the faintest hint of pity. He liked James and Sirius and he would hazard to guess they liked him too, but if their treatment of the greasy boy from earlier was any indication, they weren't going to be all too kind to this kid. "James. And this is Sirius and Remus." 

Okay, so first names. Now that he thought about it, Peter did sound more like a first name than a last. But at least James and Sirius were being polite. The boat ride might be short, but hostility would have made it much much longer. 

And short it was. It seemed just seconds later, the silent glide over the lake, characterized by a bunch of children gawking silently at the sweeping castle, was over with a bump. Remus shuffled after James and Sirius into a side hall of the castle. Already, the drone of the older student's voices was like a drum roll on the back of his skull. It was ... stressful, to say the least. A middle aged woman, introducing herself as McGonagall, lead the students into the main hall, the previously muted sounds rolling over them like the world's largest swarm of bees. 

The moment of truth. Minutes slide by like nanoseconds as Remus waited for his (and to a lesser extent, his friends) names to be called. Sirius was the first, being surprisingly and promptly sorted into Gryffindor, much to James's delight. Remus was the next of the three to shuffle to the fabled stool. 

A soft voice, softer than the worn hat itself, hmm-ed into his ear. "A good head. You'd do well in Ravenclaw..... Wait, no. You have bravery." The hat paused and Remus squeezed his fingers into a little fist. "You need to foster your bravery, child. It'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!!" A roar from the Gryffindor table, the loudest from Sirius, in Remus's head. 

He was with his friend. His friend who took both his hands and squeezed them raw after he sat down. And held them as they waited to hear their third comrade's fate. James joined them, of course, but Remus was a little preoccupied with the ghost of Sirius's surprisingly soft hands on his own. He had said he wasn't an outside kid; maybe that was why Remus was dwelling on the feeling. 

Maybe. Let's go with that, he decided. 

Dinner was the most delicious food he had ever eaten, all the three of them digging in ravenously after the silvery man at the front had finished his speech. The man's words were flowing and probably quite compelling, but so was the anticipation of those gleaming, empty, golden plates. Needless to say, the three were distracted. 

It was a blur of relief and incredible food later that Remus found himself in the dorms of the Gryffindor tower, James and Sirius on either side of him, his worn bags sitting innocently at the foot of the bed, and his stomach comfortably warm and full. Hogwarts, he decided, was nothing to be nervous about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you read this far, thank you! I was torn between writing a Haikyuu!! and a Harry Potter fanfiction (and no one better ask me to write Drarry. I left middle school a long ass fucking time ago and that ship is incredibly overdone anyway). 
> 
> On the other hand, if you like this, let me know and if you have any suggestions for a Haikyuu fic (since I intend to write one at some point) or possibly a Hunter x Hunter fic (NO I will not write Chrollo x Kurapika), comment and let me know!


End file.
